lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattleya/Abilities
Mystery Pryer Pathway Abilities Sequence 9: Mystery Pryer * The corresponding Beyonders have a comprehensive but rudimentary understanding and grasp of magic, witchcraft, astrology, and other mystical knowledge. * They also know a fair number of magical rituals, but they can easily sense certain existences that hide among matter. Therefore, they have to be careful and show respect to their powers as a Beyonder. Sequence 5: Constellations Master * They will receive a great increase in their ability to sense hidden existences. Everything within a range of several dozen meters will be visible to them, allowing them to detect invisible spiritual beings, see-through bodies, and walls, detect sealed artifacts, and see the mental body directly. * They are able to use the power of the stars to isolate the targeted area and nullify any outside interference. * They are able to manifest an illusory starry bridge to stand upon and control the wind for a while. Sequence 4: Mysticologist * They can derive knowledge from the blood of the mythical creature that they analyzed to create a unique spell ** Temporarily Luck: Due to analyzing a drop of blood from Will Auceptin, she gained access to the field of fate; the spell grants her a great amount of luck for a short period. * Eyes of Hidden Prying: They can plant a pair of illusory eyes on someone else which allows them to remotely spy through the illusory eyes. Once the eyes are planted, it goes into a hidden state, making it hard to detect it even by Beyonder means. * Mystical Re-enactment: They can draw power from different mystical knowledge and create a variety of magic or witchcraft. The less known the corresponding knowledge is and the lesser it spreads, the stronger this spell becomes. Once a certain knowledge or legend is widely known and no longer mysterious, the magic or witchcraft created by drawing its power would be weakened. Because knowledge is power. Bernadette has created many spells based on Roselle's fairy tales, which are learned by Cattleya: **Ultimate: *** The Feast of Betrayal: A spell crafted from the forbidden knowledge about the fall of the Ancient Sun God. The spell depicts the scene in which the three previous Kings of Angels feasted on the body of the Ancient Sun God. It makes the target be betrayed by something or someone they trust. Cattleya only dared to manifest this knowledge under the blessing of Mr. Fool. *** The Ugly Duckling: A spell that drains power from the story of "The Ugly Duckling". It allows the caster to temporarily use the Mythical Creature Form without having to worry about losing control, up to 10 seconds and can be only used once per day. **Attack: *** Magic Horn: A spell created base on the story "The Knapsack, The Hat, and The Horn", its power can shatter every single wall. *** Spear of Longinus: A spell derived from the knowledge of the one true spear that pierced Jesus Christ in the Bible. It emits a strong sense of destruction and able to lock against the targeted enemy, following them wherever they go. **Defense: *** The Emperor's New Clothes: A spell derived from the story of "The Emperor's New Clothes". It allows the caster to temporarily avoid any kind of attack once; because one can not attack what does not exist at all. **Utility: *** Cinderella: A spell made from the story of "Cinderella". Able to transform the caster Cinderella and temporarily disguise themselves under the spell effect. *** Princess Snow White: A spell made from the story "Snow White", it shares similar characteristics with divination spells, can counter divination and clears the battlefield of the users tracks. *** Jack and the Beanstalk: A spell made from the story "Jack and the Beanstalk". It can change the environment to a forest of long beanstalks and vines. *** Bubble: A spell invented from the story "The Little Mermaid", with the spell, the caster can turn invisible and disappear in thin air. **'Mental': *** The Little Match Girl: A spell inspired by the story of "The Little Match Girl". It temporarily puts the target under the illusion produced by the matchstick flame. *** Sleeping Beauty: A spell made from the story "Sleeping Beauty", it hypnotises the enemy. Category:Cattleya Category:Abilities